mumliklivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pogform Trading
The Crazay Caps, trading as Pogform Trading, are a company founded in the Faroe Islands and operating across the North and Mediterranean seas. It is the Number One Pog Company in Europe. Founding Pogform Trading was founded by a twelve-year-old Alf Pogform as part of a generally unfruitful student entrepreneur program in Sweden. Alf had the rare fortune of his estranged Faroese uncle gifting him a warehouse in his will following his assassination by Anfinn Kallsberg. Using his pocket money he worked very hard to save us, Alf also hired a handful of Laotian indentured servants to paint and print pog design. Expansion and Failure Pogform did not resume his education and continued to run a stable business for the next six years. When he came of age, he was visited by Hyunga Gryllgyg, chief of the G'nomes. Hyunga gifted him with a little magic machine that could produce pogs with a special little something. "Love", Hyunga called it. The machine, an Okidata Microline 320, absorbed the souls of the Laotians and produced endless waves of pogs in the image of Heathcliff. But these were not regular pogs, you see. These pogs had been infused with Love, and possessed healing properties (alongside mild to severe carcinogenicism) that really made a killing in the market. These pogs were sold as a test batch to old Faroese farmers and proved to be extremely successful. Pogform tested the market by selling small pogbatches in Gothenburg, Copenhagen, Trondheim and Sunderland, which sold out in a few days. The first (and unquestionably largest) problem that PFT came across was its ventures in Halogaland which would permanently stunt both the Pog Industry and the governing of Norway forever. On the tail end of his test batches selling well, Pogform had tens of thousands of unscreened pogs sold in bulk in 2006. Among these pogs was a rare Mr. Muscle print that could turn any man it came into contact with into an unstoppable wrestling machine. Within a few days, Halogaland had been conquered by five hundred bemuscled vikings with the ability to throw homing axes at 500km/h simply by letting go of them, and the weaklings of the population were soon to be purged. This was a PR disaster for Alf Pogform, who was cancelled on Myspace. The pog market had essentially closed entirely across the North Sea from this scandal. Pogform's operations resumed underground, though his only consistent market could be found in the Mediterranean, which was expensive to trade in due the HQ's location in Tórshavn. The business made enough money to skirt away from bankruptcy, but former hopes of a Pog Empire now seemed all but impossible. Revival By early 2009, Alf Pogform was just about prepared to throw in the ALF-brand towel. That was, until news of a young and upcoming football card trader in Elverum had reached his ears. The young Frinjolf Hardrada was offered to work an unpaid internship at Pogform Headquarters, aka the Wherehoss. Hardrada's prodigal business sense completely revived the Pog Industry along the Norwegian coast, as he rode through several towns on a skateboard with pogs sown into his jacket triumphantly declaring "Hva skjer i huset hans". Several months later in the same year, Pogform was also paid a visit by Bergfinnur Villura, the son of the man who originally built the Wherehoss with his own two fingers. Bergfinnur, also a young man of an entrepreneurial bent, offered to set up and operate an online brand for the pog business. Through strategic use of advertising on sites such as Falling George Bush and lemonparty.org, the Villuraling had secured a devoted cult following for Pogform's firm. Frinjolf, meanwhile, had managed to turn Pogs into the Hip New Fad by uploading a video of himself releasing Rotweilers onto an off-duty police officer and proclaiming "Gotta get Pog Stog".Category:Companies Category:Pogform Trading __FORCETOC__